Bedtime Stories
by TheElectricSpecter
Summary: Not much. Just my personal narrative form English class turned PhanFiction.    And what? A self insert, you say? At least it's second generation!    Anyway, just me, telling a bedtime story to Tucker and Lyndsay's kids.    Critique appreciated.


I quietly tiptoed toward the door, looking back to make sure no one followed me. It was quiet. I smiled as I took one last step out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I heard a small voice ask.

I sighed, "Nowhere, Joey. Not until you go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired!" Joey whined.

"Me neither!" his twin sister Annabelle echoed.

I sighed again and rubbed my temples. "How about a story! Would you guys like to hear a story?"

Joey rolled his eyes, "We're not four, Lynnsey."

"Then how old are you?"

He paused a moment before answering. "Five."

"Five and a half!" Annabelle corrected.

"Seriously, guys. You'll like this story, I promise."

I saw the twins look at each other before Annabelle said, "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," I said as I held out my pinky.

"Okay then," both twins said. They snuggled under the covers and looked at me expectantly.

"Once upon a time," I started. "There were three kids. Their names were Danny, Tucker, and Sam."

"How old were they?" Joey asked.

"They were fourteen, like me," I answered.

"Okay," was his satisfied reply.

"Anyway," I continued. "These kids were the bestest friends EVER. They did EVERYTHING together."

"Danny was the oldest, but only by a couple months. He had black, shaggy hair and eyes the color of the sky on a sunny day."

"Tucker was next. He had dark brown skin, and he wore a red beret every day. He also wore glasses over his green eyes."

"Sam was last. She had black hair too. She also-"

"She?" Annabelle's eyes grew wide. "But Sam is a BOY'S name!"

"It's short for Samantha," I explained.

"Oh," she said. I continued.

"Sam also had purple eyes. And she wore a lot of black."

"Like I said, these three were as close as could be. One day, they were hanging out in Danny's basement after school."

"Danny's parents were inventors, so the basement was cluttered with a BUNCH of stuff. Tools, parts, guinea pigs, if you could name it, it was there."

"There was also a portal down there. Danny's parents had made it, but it didn't work. It was supposed to go into another universe called the Ghost Zone."

Joey and Annabelle's eyes grew wide as I described what happened next.

"Sam thought the Ghost Zone would be unbelievably cool. So she convinced Danny to go inside."

"While Danny was inside, he accidentally pressed a button that turned the portal on!"

"It was really scary, especially for Tucker and Sam. And it hurt a LOT for Danny. It hurt worse then when you have a tummy ache."

I heard Annabelle whimper "Ouch" as I continued. "But do you wanna know what the shock did?"

"What did it do?" Joey asked. You could practically hear the grin on his face.

"It turned Danny into a half ghost superhero! Now he could turn invisible, walk through walls, and even fly!"

"You mean a _kid_ turned into a superhero?" Annabelle asked excitedly.

I nodded, "Yuh-huh. Danny and his friends turned into ghost fighting superheroes! They fought all sorts of ghost bad guys."

"Is that the end?" Joey asked. "What kind of bad guys is he gonna fight? Is he gonna get a girlfriend, like Spiderman and Mary Jane?"

I smiled. "Maybe! But you'll have to wait until the next time I baby-sit."

"Awwwwhhhhh," the twins whined.

"Yeah, I know. Waiting isn't fun for me either. On the bright side, you'll have something to look forward to, right?"

This prospect seemed to brighten them up a little. "Okay," Annabelle said. She yawned.

"Tired?" I said.

"Just a little bit," she said sleepily as she snuggled under the covers.

I went over to the lamp by their beds and glanced over at Joey, who was already asleep. A smile spread across my face. Little kids can be a lot of trouble sometimes, but they sure are cute when they're quiet.

The lamp went off and I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I jumped down the stairs, avoiding the creaky spot on the last step, and walked over to the couch where my book was waiting.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard the keys turn in the lock and picked up my bag. Mr. and Mrs. Foley walked through the door. "Hey, Lynnsey," Mrs. Foley said.

"I see you survived the terrible twins," Mr. Foley said with a chuckle. His wife elbowed him. "They weren't too bad, were they?" she said worriedly.

"Not at all, Mrs. Foley," I replied. "Perfect little angels."

"Oh, I doubt that," Mr. Foley said. His wife elbowed him again. Hard. He rubbed the sore spot on his stomach.

"Anyway," the woman replied. "How much do we owe you? Forty?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said politely as she pulled the cash out of her wallet and handed it to me.

"Do you need a ride home, dear?"

"I'm good, Mrs. Foley. I live right down the street."

"All right then. Be careful!"

"Have a good night!"

I walked out the door and started toward my house, staring at the stars. The story I told the Foley twins ran circles in my mind. Wouldn't it be cool if that story was true? Three kids, my age, messing around in a basement, suddenly becoming a ghost fighting superhero team?

Crazy.


End file.
